


Still Friends

by ohmymaryam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humanstuck, Rule 63, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymaryam/pseuds/ohmymaryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck Genderbent Karkat (Karkit) x Kanaya (Kanuyo), except maybe not that simple of a relationship.<br/>Rated T because of KK's minor cursing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves for my awkward attempts at writing. I have no clue what I'm doing.

Kanuyo was Karkit’s first kiss. And when prompted about it, he said that she was his first kiss as well. Karkit couldn’t shake the notion that he was lying to make her feel better. How could someone who’s never kissed anyone before be so good at it? All Karkit could remember was how calm and collected he was about the whole ordeal while she stumbled and blushed like a fucking idiot.

Sure, she’d been kissed before. Like that one time when Strider pushed her into Egbert in a fight in 1st grade, or the time Nepetu gave her a quick peck on the lips on Valentines Day in 6th grade, leaving the two red-faced and confused. But when she kissed Kanuyo, that’s what she would call a real kiss. The first one. 

It was one of the most stupidly cliché first kisses in the history of forever, if Karkit could put a label on it.

The two of them had been best friends since before they were born. Their parents were extremely close, so they had been hanging out since the day they were conceived. They were the epitome of best friends. And like all best friends, they had a treehouse in Karkit’s backyard. As you can imagine, that’s where it happened.

 

During the summer before 9th grade, they were sitting in the treehouse together reading – Karkit stumbling through the last few chapters of their assigned summer reading book and Kanuyo in the middle of some nameless vampire novel that he started at the recommendation by a friend. At one point, they started talking. Mindless chatter soon delved into the topic of relationships.           

“Do you think things will be different in highschool?” Karkit mumbled from behind the pages of her book.

“Well…” Kanuyo glanced up from his spot on the floor. “I think some things will change, whether we want them to or not.”

“Do you think… we’ll change?” Karkit cringed at how stupid she sounded, but it was a concern she’d been harboring for quite a while.

“I’m not sure. Perhaps.” He put his book down. “Do you want us to change?”

“No!” Karkat flinched at the loudness of her response. “Fuck no, I don’t.” She got up from her seat and sat next to Kanuyo against the wall. “I like this. Our friendship, I mean.” Shit, that sounded awkward.

Kanuyo smiled. “Good. I like it as well.” He gave her a light peck on the top of her head, something he had picked up about a year ago.

Karkit had gotten used to it by now, able to take the smooches even in public with only minimal blushing. But in light of the recent conversation, this time the kiss brought her mind elsewhere.

“Hey, Kanuyo?”

“Mm?”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” She turned her head to face him. “How the fuck will I know what to do when the time comes?”

Kanuyo turned to face her as well. “If I recall you’ve already kissed at least two or three people, not to mention Terezo’s strange habit of licking others… you especially.”

“W-Well, yeah, but…” she glanced down at the floor, focusing on the straps of her worn sandals. “They were never fucking real, you know?”

He shrugged. “I suppose so. What are you trying to suggest, Karkit?”

“I was wondering, since we’ve known each other for-fucking ever, and, erm…” _FUCK_ even Karkit didn't know what she was asking for.

Kanuyo tilted his head slightly. “Do you…”

He paused. “Do you want me to kiss you?” 

_ABORT. ABORT. FUCK._ Karkit could feel the heat creeping up her face, “N-No! I mean, maybe? Shit, wait, I have no idea I mean it’s probably a really god-awful thing to ask of you and I’m not sure what the FUCK I’m thinking even trying to IMPLY tha — mmph!” Her stream of excuses screeched to a halt with Kanuyo giving her a quick peck on the lips.

“Shhh. Calm down. I think perfectly alright.”

Karkit’s face was a bright red, in stark contrast with Kanuyo’s only slightly flushed one. Fuck.

“Okay, shit, can we try that again or something?”

Kanuyo tried to suppress what sounded like a nervous chuckle. “Sure. I didn’t think that was completely legitimate so, um.” His face grew redder as his sentence faded into inaudible mumbling.

“…Okay.”

Karkat turned to fully face Kanuyo. Kanuyo returned her steady gaze, cupping the side of her face and brushing a stray strand of hair with his thumb. On a different occasion, Karkit would see that as a friendly, nurturing gesture. But this time, it was nothing short of intimate. Gritting with determination, Karkit leaned forward and shut her eyes, lips slightly pursed.

Kanuyo gave a small chuckle. Karkit’s eyes flew open to give a caustic retort when she felt his lips, warm on her own. For a fleeting moment she thought, _now this, this is what a real kiss should feel like._

After the initial shock, Karkit slowly closed her eyes, returning his kiss. Pulling back a fraction of a second later, Karkit realized she had forgotten to breathe. Taking in a deep breath, she made eye contact with Kanuyo, who also seemed a bit short on breath. Watching Karkit, Kanuyo gently smiled at her. As he motioned to speak again, she did something that surprised the both of them. Leaning forward, she kissed him again, slinking an arm over his shoulder just like in the countless romcoms she had watched over and over again.

Surprisingly, he didn’t pull back. Instead, he reciprocated, kissing Karkit and eased his hand onto the small of her back, unsure of where exactly his hands should to go. Eventually, the pair ended up lying on the floor, Kanuyo’s back against the wood panels and other hand on the back of Karkit’s head, fingers tangled within wefts of hair. Karkit’s body pressed against his, her hands now on his shoulders and legs resting in-between and beside Kanuyo’s.

It wasn’t until Karkit was starting to feel too warm for comfort in her t-shirt and shorts that she began to take in the full situation. Kanuyo appeared to have the same realization – after one last kiss he up-righted himself and Karkit. Giving her a flushed but apologetic smile, he began straightening her hair.

“Sorry if you wanted to continue, but I thought we should stop before anything we weren’t ready for happened.”

Karkit felt her already-flushed face grow even warmer. “Yeah, fuck, I’m sorry.” They grew quiet as he continued fussing over her hair before checking his own as well.

Karkit brushed her fingers of a strand on the back of his head before breaking the silence.

“Um.” She fidgeted. “Best friends, right?”

Kanuyo glanced back at her and gave her the most reassuring smile he could muster. He gently kissed the top of her head and nodded. “Best friends, always.”

Then Karkit’s mom called them down for snacks.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more from this AU. We'll see. Maybe it'll be a series or something.


End file.
